Jin Kisaragi/Quotes
Character Introduction Jin Kisaragi *''I can handle this alone. Cooperation is meaningless. Hmph. Do you best to not get in my way.'' Hakumen * I tire of this pointless chatter... En garde. Behold... This is my pride. Pre-Battle Interactions Jin Kisaragi BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Jin: Brother! Let's kill each other! :Ragna: Stop crying, you little punk. I'll deal with you later. Noel Vermillion :Jin: I expect nothing from the likes of you. You stay out of my way, you obstacle. :Noel: Y-yes, sir. Jubei Mitsuyoshi :Jubei: Let's take a look-see and find out if you can handle the Power of Order. :Jin: Don't waste your time. There's no doubt in my mind. Mai Natsume :Mai: Really take you back to our days at the academy. Eh, Kisaragi? :Jin: Enough idle chatter, get ready. Tsubaki Yayoi (Izayoi) :Jin: Let's go, Tsubaki! I'll carve a path for both of us! :Tsubaki (Izayoi): Of course, Jin. I'll follow you anywhere. Family Reunion (if Jin is paired with Ragna against Celica and Noel) :Jin: Don't get in my way. This is between me and my brother. :Ragna: Damn punk never learns his lesson. :Celica: Hey, are you two fighting again?! Not on our watch, right Noel? :Noel: That's ri-- Wait, OUR watch?! Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura :Yosuke: Um... Why do I get the feeling you're really pissed? :Jin: Hmph. Enough posturing. Let's fight! Mitsuru Kirijo :Jin: You're wasting my time. Stand in my way and die. :Mitsuru: Calm down. You're far too bloodthirsty. Tohru Adachi :Adachi: Alright, ready to take these guys into custody? :Jin: There's no point. Obstacles must be cut down. Under Night In-Birth Orie Ballardiae :Jin: Let the hammer of justice fall... :Orie: ...On all who would disrupt order! Yuzuriha :Yuzuriha: The battle begins. Time to roll up my sleeves and rock their world! :Jin: Suit yourself. Just don't blame me if you get cold. Seth the Assassin :Jin: Your life can end one of two ways: :Seth: Freeze eternally or disappear into darkness. Your choice. RWBY Blake Belladonna :Jin: Stay in the shadows like the beast you are. :Blake: I don't take orders from you. I'll do what I want. Hakumen BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Hakumen: Your destruction at my hand is merely a matter of time. :Ragna: That's my line. You better not stab me in the back. Rachel Alucard :Hakumen: This battlefield is not your playground. Begone, Harlequin! :Rachel: My, my. I don't believe you have the authority to give me orders, Mr. Hero. Iron Tager :Hakumen: Stand down. You are nothing but the Grimalkin's plaything. :Tager: Hmph. It's not often that I'm made a rookie by comparison. Es Mitsurugi :Es: Target identified as enemy unit. Removal recommended. :Hakumen: Then this fight is unavoidable. We shall push through. Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) :Hakumen: I am the void, I am steel, I am the sword! :Terumi (Susano'o): I am might, I am power, I am EVERYTHING! :Hakumen: I am Hakumen... :Terumi (Susano'o): You stand before Takehaya Susano'o! :Both: The end has come! Six Heroes '(If Hakumen, Platinum, Nine, and Jubei are involved in the match) :Nine: ''My, what a lovely bunch of nostalgic faces. :Jubei: Never thought we'd see four of the Six Heroes gather in this day and age. :Platinum: What's that? You punks talkin' bout Luna?! Huh? :Hakumen: Words no longer bear meaning. If you wish to converse...then do so with your weapon! ''Persona 4 Arena'' Yu Narukami :Yu: I cannot lose. There are too many people I've sworn to protect. :Hakumen: It is one thing to claim determination. It is another to prove it with your blade. Akihiko Sanada :Hakumen: My justice will not falter, no matter how many foes stand against me. :Akihiko: Interesting. Then I'll lend my strength to your cause. Tohru Adachi :Adachi: Make way, people! Hero of justice, comin' through! :Hakumen: Silence, or I'll cut you down with the rest. ''Under Night In-Birth'' Linne :Linne: Fine then. I'll show you the difference in your strength. :Hakumen: Needless. What matters is the difference in our resolve. Merkava :Hakumen:'' I shall cut through any evil that stands in the path of righteousness.'' :Merkava: And I shall dine on their remains. Yuzuriha :Hakumen: Come Okami! :Yuzuriha: Let's roll, Ayame! :Both: Charging forth! :Yuzuriha: ...Right? ''RWBY'' Weiss Schnee :Hakumen: Do not doubt yourself, nor your resolve. :Weiss: I know. I just need to overcome my old self. Victory Interactions '''Jin Kisaragi BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Jin: With those obstacles out of the way... :Ragna: Tch. (runs off) :Jin: ...Let's get back to killing each other! ...Brother? BROTHER!? Noel Vermillion :Noel: W-We did it, Major Kisaragi! :Jin: Obviously, and stop making such a fuss every single time. It's embarrassing. :Noel: Y-Yes sir. Jubei Mitsuyoshi :Jubei: Interesting. So that's your answer, huh? :Jin: Tch, you're the most annoying cat I know. Mai Natsume :Jin: I see you're actually grown quite a bit. :Mai: Aww thanks. You're quite a swordsman now, too. Tsubaki Yayoi (Izayoi) :Jin: Not a single foe... :Tsubaki (Izayoi): ...can't stand before our cause. Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura :Jin: If you've learned your lesson, I suggest that you--'' :Yosuke: ''Alright, we rock! Wait, did I misread that? :Jin: *sigh* Mitsuru Kirijo :Mitsuru: This match is over. Anything more is just wasted effort. :Jin: Fine. We don't have time to finish this trash anyway. Tohru Adachi :Jin: Do not show your face around me again. :Adachi: You probably should've asked for the arrest. Under Night In-Birth Orie Ballardiae :Orie: I will not take your life. Leave this place at once. :Jin: Well said. You’re not even worth killing. Yuzuriha :Yuzuriha: Brrr, I-I'm shivering. :Jin: I warned you. You should've listened. Seth the Assassin :Jin: Sleep now under the freezing night. :Seth: And lament the folly of challenging us. RWBY Blake Belladonna :Jin: What annoying woman, jumping all over the place. :Blake: This is the part where you're supposed to thank me. Hakumen BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Hakumen: I cannot ignore the evil that courses through your veins. :Ragna: Give it a rest. The crazy act is getting boring. Rachel Alucard :Rachel: You acted just as a hero should. Well done. :Hakumen: Silence. I've grown tired of this nonsense. Iron Tager :Hakumen: Hmm. To think that you would be a match for my swordsmanship. :Tager: Hmph. I've got a little pride of my own, you know. Es Mitsurugi :Es: Such power. If you could call upon the Azure... :Hakumen: No need. I will accomplish my mission with my blade alone. Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) :Hakumen: This is the sword that destroys evil... :Terumi (Susano'o): And this is the god blade that will end existence. Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Yu: It's over. :Hakumen: Such is the difference in our resolve. Akihiko Sanada :Akihiko: You're lacking in every regard. Drink some protein and get training. :Hakumen: Weakling. Know the limits of your strength. Tohru Adachi :Hakumen: This is your end. :Adachi: Wow, I guess justice really does prevail. Under Night In-Birth Linne :Hakumen: Pathetic. A blade unhoned. :Linne: Spare us the lecture. These kids won't get anything out of it anyway. Merkava :Merkava: Now you shall sate my hunger! :Hakumen: Do you really think I let a beast like you run free? Yuzuriha :Hakumen: It was your fate to fall here. :Yuzuriha: Yep yep. Justice always prevail in the end. RWBY Weiss Schnee :Hakumen: That was purely a matter of power. :Weiss: And the resolve we hold in our hearts. Victory Screen Interactions Jin Kisaragi BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Jin: Wait, Brother! I said WAIT! We should be killing each other right now! :Ragna: Damn, you're annoying... Fine, get over here and I'll put you to sleep! Noel Vermillion :Jin: Hmph... Why the hell am I stuck on babysitting duty... :Noel: Oh no... The Major keeps getting grumpier and grumpier... Jubei Mitsuyoshi :Jubei: You've got heaps of potential. You'd be even more fun to train than your big brother. :Jin: Don't patronize me, feline. The last thing I need is your instruction. Mai Natsume :Mai: C'mon, Jin. Didn't that feel like we were back at the academy? :Jin: Hmph... A little, I suppose. Tsubaki Yayoi (Izayoi) : Jin: That was an amazing fight. Well done, Tsubaki. : Tsubaki (Izayoi): N-Not at all... It was all thanks to you, Jin. Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura :Yosuke: Say what you will about our fighting, but I'd say we make a hell of a comedy duo, how about you? :Jin: Hold your tongue. Unless you want me to cut it out of your head. Mitsuru Kirijo :Mitsuru: You lack focus, but I could train you... If you could achieve that, I would fight by your side again. :Jin: I have no intention of getting involved with your little farce. Go train by yourself. Tohru Adachi :Adachi: You call that justice? Well, you're clearly buying what you're selling, at least. :Jin: I don't have to justify myself to you. I'll let my actions speak for themselves. Under Night In-Birth Orie Ballardiae :Orie: To bring judgement upon all evil... Is that really the “Law” and “Order” you serve? :Jin: So what if it is...? Shall I judge the evil within you? Yuzuriha :Yuzuriha: Your sword is so interesting! It's fast! Sharp! And cold! Very cold! :Jin: Quiet. This blade is beyond your feeble comprehension. Seth the Assassin :Jin: Ally or enemy, I've never liked how cowards like you fight. If you want to be a shadow, then crawl along the ground where you belong. :Seth: Your military approach to combat has blinded you. A shadow does not creep along the ground. It casts a wide shroud upon the world, invading and overtaking all in its path. RWBY Blake Belladonna :Jin: Stay out of my range while I'm fighting, or I might cut you, too. :Blake: Don't worry about me... I'm used to fighting with people who use laido. Hakumen BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Hakumen: You are the very essence of evil, the heart of darkness. Your continued existence is a blight upon this world. :Ragna: Your speeches are getting old. If you wanna play the hero, then shut up and fight! Rachel Alucard :Hakumen: Only my sword can fulfill my mission. Your presence is no longer needed, Harlequin. :Rachel: How dull you are... You may be a master of the sword, but your behavior is a far cry from chivalry. Iron Tager :Tager: I've seen my fair share of battles. This body of mine should be proof enough of that. :Hakumen: I've witnessed your power firsthand. Such genuine strength is not to be taken lightly. Your pride is well-earned. Es Mitsurugi :Hakumen: The will to fight is nothing without a strong sense of self. It's a blade with a dull edge. Tell me, what do you intend to cut with that poor excuse of a sword? :Es: I have no need for ego. Everything I do is guided by the Azure. Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) :Terumi (Susano'o): There is no reason for you to wield that vessel. This world ill needs two gods. :Hakumen: This body is now more than a blade. Even if a god choose to hinder my righteous path, I shall cut him down. Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Hakumen: The power to protect those you care for -- is that how you define righteousness? Then do not fear, do not let pride consume you, and you are sure to find your path. :Yu: The way you live has taught me a lot. I will walk a path without regrets, with my friends at my side. Akihiko Sanada :Hakumen: There is no meaning to justice without power. If you have something to protect, words are useless. Pick up your sword and take action. :Akihiko: The time you spend training will never betray you. If you get lonely training alone, how about a partner? Tohru Adachi :Adachi: Man, since when are heroes so scary? I better think twice before I step out of line. :Hakumen: Do as you will. But know that if you stand in the way of justice, you will be punished. Under Night In-Birth Linne :Hakumen: That you have accomplished so much with such a slight vessel is...impressive. :Linne: Please. You're only using two or three tenths of YOUR potential strength, so spare me the sarcasm. Merkava :Hakumen: Should you fall to savagery, you do so at your own peril. Should that time come, my blade shall be there to cast judgement. :Merkava: Your words ring empty. My body is already that of an uncontrollable beast. I have no morals on which to be judged. Yuzuriha :Yuzuriha: Your swordsmanship is focused totally on strength... and that's dangerous, especially with that temper. If you get too worked up, you mind end up chopping something or someone important to you. :Hakumen: Silence. I do not wield my blade to keep people safe. I dedicate all my strength to ridding the world of evil. RWBY Weiss Schnee :Hakumen: Well handled. Never forget the pride that lives within your blade. :Weiss: Right. I cannot disgrace the Schnee family name. Category:Quotes